


First Christmas

by FelineFeral



Series: Chuck/Slash 2011 Gift Exchange [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Ellie Bartowski celebrate their first Christmas without their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The following fic is part of three written for the chuck_slash 2011 Holiday Gift Exchange. I couldn’t think of one thing to write so with the permission of the mods I wrote three things. I hope you like them 03_07_1992. Happy Holidays!

Eleanor “Ellie” Bartowski made her way into the room slowly afraid any sudden movements would spook the occupant. She needn’t have worried though. The boy on the bed didn’t move a muscle other than to hit ‘a’ or ‘b’ on the controller clasped tightly in his hands.

Ellie sat on the bed and spoke quietly, “Chuck, dinner’s ready. Are you going to come out and eat?”

Chuck shrugged, most of his attention still on the video game. Ellie sighed and reached out to take the controller. Chuck didn’t resist when she put it on the bed and gently took his hands.

“Chuck, honey I know it’s not been the best year,” she paused when Chuck snorted. “That’s it. Charles Bartowski you need to leave this room, let’s go.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Too bad,” she grabbed his arm and pulled.

Ellie heard him mutter, “What’s to celebrate?” She pulled him into a hug, ignoring his squeak of indignation.

“I’m not going anywhere Charles. I promise. Besides I think you’ll like my surprise.”

When they made it into the dining room Chuck paused. “Morgan?”

“Yeah and I didn’t even have to use the Morgan door. I was invited.”

Ellie smiled, “I thought you could use a friend you don’t have to sneak in this year.”

Morgan bounced over to them, “Mom said I have to be back before midnight but I think she’s glad to have a game free Christmas Eve. Now when do we eat?”

Shaking her head Ellie herded the teens into the living room. “Right now.”

“Your seven layer dip?”

“Yup, I thought we’d go a little none traditional this year. Have some fun.” Ellie flicked on the T.V. and D.V.D player before taking some of the pizza she’d cooked earlier.

Chuck froze when the first sounds of _Tron_ started, “But you hate this movie.”

Smiling Ellie said, “Tonight I don’t. Merry Christmas Chuck.”

The teen smiled back at her – the entire goal of the evening. “Merry Christmas Ellie.”


End file.
